iOMG
by HannBurger
Summary: This is my iOMG speculation. eh, I just wanted to try it so here it is. DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Oneshot.


I decided to try this. :D An idea popped into my head and I just had to type it even though it's not that good like the others. lol, please review. :D

* * *

iOMG Speculation

"I'm not coming back…" Carly said smugly while slowly opening the door to go.  
I can't believe this; Carly thinks I fell in love with Brad. I've only known this guy for what? Less than a week? Now I'm suddenly in love with him? Not a chance. I'm not an expert on love but I know it doesn't work that fast.

I sighed exasperatedly and looked at Brad again. We looked at each other awkwardly earlier before Carly turned off the lights.

"Well, I need about 60 seconds before I walk out unless I want Carly dragging me back in here." I say.

"Wait, what does she mean you're in love with me?" Brad asked incredulously.

"She's just delusional, it's not true. Sometimes she can read people or animals wrong. Yeah, first time she saw frothy, my cat, she thought he was cute and harmless and decided to pet him so, it didn't end too pretty…" I almost laughed at the thought. Carly got scratched by Frothy so much like she was some kind of cartoon character.

"So you're not in love with me?" He asks.

"Nope." I say back, and then I walk out of the cafeteria, noticing that the 60 seconds were up.

"Wow, Sam? Where are you going? And why aren't you walking out with brad, hand in hand being all couple-y and what not?" Carly asked me.

"Chill, Carly, remember, that's your fantasy," I told her. "And "Besides I don't l-"

"Don't you want a nice boyfriend? Go for it. MAKE A MOVE." She urges me on.

I sighed exasperatedly for the 2nd time. "He's not the guy I'm in love with!" I blurted out.

Oh, Chiz. That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth. I was so angry at Carly that I accidentally said that out loud.

"Then, who-" I didn't let her finish, I walked away from her, hating myself that I just said that. I needed some time alone and the only other way I can go to is back to the cafeteria. I can't turn around to Carly's direction and face her. Not yet.

I opened the door, relieved that Brad wasn't here anymore. I walked to the vacant chair at the back of the cafeteria so no one would see me if they happen to look through the window just then I heard someone bump into the table.

"OW!" That sounded way too familiar. That voice was enough to make me smile even for just a second.

"Freddork, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I forgot something in here when we made that arm wrestling match earlier." He said, rubbing his forehead. "You?"

"Nothing. Just," I sighed. "Needed to be alone."

"What's wrong?" He asks me, his voice full of concern.

"It's…Nothing." I say.

"Is it the thing you have for Brad?" he asks.

"How the heck did you know about that, Benson?" I ask him. That made me angrier, who else knew about this lie?

"Carly told me, she wouldn't shut up about it." He told me and he chuckled slightly.

I didn't answer. I'm afraid of whatever bad thing that comes out of my mouth.

"Look Sam," he started. "I know it's scary for you to let your feelings out there," He paused and looked at me. "Cause you don't know if the person you like is gonna like you back," He took a step closer to me. "But you never know what might happen."

I looked at him in the eyes, screaming to him, _it's you! It's you I'm freaking in love with you._

"Sam?" He asked me.

"Fine, I-I'll tell him."

"Good." Then he started to walk away. My heart sank; he's urging me to be with someone I don't love. He doesn't even see that it's him that I love. But I told him I'll tell. So I'll just do it.

"Freddie?" I call out to him. He turned to look at me, shocked because I used his real name.

"Did you just-" I cut him off.

"I love you okay? Not Brad. I got so Mad today because I didn't want this lie to spread, I didn't want you to know too cause you might push me to him like Carly, but if you do that Benson, I will still hurt you. Anyway, yeah you're the one I love. Great, just humiliated myself to the next level, and it's all because of you Fredbag." I say angrily at him.

I didn't notice that he walked back to me and that I was staring at his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I will never ever do that in a million years because frankly I have something to confess too, I love you too, Sam."

"Wait, what? Don't lie to mama." I said to him.

"No it's true, I love you. Ever since our first kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't tell anyone because if you found out I thought you might beat me up. When Carly told me about you and Brad I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, I thought I was too late."

"I love you, Sam." He told me after a moment of silence.

"I love you too, Fudgface." I smirked at him. Feeling the happiest I've ever been all day.

"Well, lean." He smiled at me smugly.

"Hey! That's my line." But I kissed him anyway.

Just then the lights went up and we heard someone say…

"OHMYGOD."

* * *

Reviews pleaaase? :)


End file.
